


Princess Playtime

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Gloryhole, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: The two princesses, Lucina and Cynthia, engage in a sordid little tradition from their future. However, no matter what, the masks stay on - always. Commissioned by Scrib_eyeSteak.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



“One last check.”

“Oh come on Luci, it’ll be fine! We’re ready!”

“Mask? No problems with it?”

“No, none at all. It’s all good.”

“And the ankle wrap?”

“Yes, of course it’s on! Like I’d let them see my Exalt’s Brand.” Cynthia frowned at Lucina, who was being incredibly cautious. It made sense of course, considering what they were about to do, but still, it annoyed her. Lucina even did her hair in a ponytail, which Cynthia hadn’t seen in years. And Cynthia had fashioned her hair into much lower hanging pigtails than usual. They had planned this, and after all the time it took to plan everything out, it was a bit annoying to have to wait just that little while longer.

“Right, then.” Lucina nodded. “How long has it been since we last did this?”

“Since before we came back in time. The standards for a princess’s behavior were a lot more lax, though. Hence, you know,” Cynthia pointed at the mask she wore, then at the blue cloth covering her ankle. “It sure was nice of Gerome to fix your mask. And he made me my own!”

“I imagine he didn’t expect me to use that thing in this situation,” Lucina said, remembering when she received her butterfly mask for the first time. “Right. Enough reminiscing. They should already be here, so…”

“So all we have to do is open that door.” The girls looked at each other one last time, nodded, then stepped into the local Ylissean barracks. There were around a dozen knights all sitting around, making small talk with one another, all until they noticed the two girls in the doorway. Both were wearing loose-fitting robes, and, as they realized when Cynthia’s robe showed a bit too much of her chest, nothing underneath.

“Well hell, some of us were thinking you ladies would never show up,” one of the knights said, standing up from his bunk. “You’re late, just so you know. We’ll have to dock that from your pay.”

“Terribly sorry, sirs,” Lucina said, stepping forward. “Just as one last reminder, the masks stay on. Same with the ankle wraps. So long as those rules are followed, we’ll all be good. Now…” In one smooth motion, Lucina let her robe fall to the ground, exposing her nude body. “Who wants to come first?”

Two men stepped forward. “First?” One of them asked, scoffing. “Like we’ll take turns.” He grabbed Lucina by the shoulder and shoved her down onto her knees. His belt fell to the floor, quickly followed by his trousers. His cock was already semi-hard. The second man followed suit. “Get on with it, slut.”

“Oh yes sir,” Lucina said, smiling and grabbing both cocks, getting to jerking them off. She occasionally leaned towards one and gave its tip a quick lick, but she kept them out of her mouth for the time being.

Cynthia was quickly surrounded by soldiers, all stripping. She took her sweet time showing off her body, starting with her shoulders, then giving them her bare breasts to ogle at before letting the robe fall off of her. Her big tits and big ass caught a lot of eyes, but Lucina’s diligent service showed that she wasn’t going to let her more modest features get in the way of her performance. Though, she did have Cynthia beat when it came to her shapely hips.

While Lucina kept jerking off the two soldiers in front of her, Cynthia was finding herself overwhelmed by all of the men trying to get a piece of her at once. One eventually prevailed, a large, heavily muscled soldier who shoved his cock right between her squishy asscheeks and began hotdogging her like his life depended on it, grabbing her wrists to keep her steady. Some waited for an opening while others headed to Lucina, who opened her mouth just in time for one of the men to cum on her face. The other one, excited by the sight, soon followed.

A tall, dark, and handsome soldier presented his dick to Lucina, who actually had a hard time believing it was even real. How long had it been since she saw a dick that thick? “My, what a magnificent cock you’ve got,” she mused, rubbing it across her cheek. “It’s so warm...and those balls…” She let the man’s cock slide onto her forehead, partially on her mask, as she began licking his balls. “So sweaty...I love it…”

Cynthia was quite the fan of using her big booty, so when the man hotdogging her shoved his cock into her asshole, it went in nice and smooth, no lubricant required. “Fuck, you’re a tight one,” the man said, letting go of her arms and grabbing her ponytails. He yanked them hard, making her cry out in pain as he started going all out on her asshole, his balls smacking against her asscheeks with every thrust.

As Lucina kept worshipping the cock in front of her, another soldier pulled her lower body back, spreading her asscheeks and prodding her pussy with his own massive dick. “Oh, yes,” she said with a sultry moan. “You wanna pump my pussy? Maybe you’ll even knock me up.”

The man shoved his cock into Lucina’s pussy, giving her a rush. “Fuck, these girls are total whores. Where did you find them?”

The man who Lucina was in the midst of worshipping laughed, grabbing her ponytail and yanking on it, forcing her head up. He shoved his cock into her mouth, using her ponytail to drag her head back and forth on his cock. “They found us,” he said as he started facefucking her. “Buncha sluts were looking for this.”

“No fucking way, for real?” The man fucking Lucina’s pussy asked. “Well, no wonder she wants me to knock her up. This little bitch gets off on strangers breeding her, doesn’t she?” He looked down at her. “Don’t you?” She moaned, and in response, he slapped her ass. “I said, don’t you!?” She frantically moaned louder, getting her message across.

Cynthia was dropped to the ground, cum leaking out of her asshole. “Man, this sure is great, huh Luc--MMPH!” She was thankfully interrupted by a dick pushing its way into her mouth.

“Oh shut up, bitch!” the man fucking Cynthia’s face shouted, pulling out. He shoved his dick between her breasts, thrusting. “Look at these tits. Almost better than your fat ass. You like having tits this big, slut?” Another soldier, seeing a prime opportunity, reached for her tits and pinched her nipples, twisting them and making her moan loudly. “See? She’s a damn cow! Hey, maybe if you suck her tits they’ll leak milk. Well, cow?”

Two soldiers got on their knees and started roughly sucking Cynthia’s tits as the one in the center kept titfucking her. She was getting dizzy from the stimulation hitting her. Lucina wasn’t fairing much better, getting a load of cum shot down her throat. As soon as the man fucking her mouth pulled out, she immediately got to talking. “Yes, breed me! Knock me up! I wanna get pregnant from your cum!”

“Fine then bitch, take it!” The soldier behind Lucina shoved all the way in, pumping rope after rope into her womb, much to her visible satisfaction.

“Hey, I’m not done with you yet,” the man with the massive cock said to Lucina, grabbing her by the chin and shoving her face against his crotch. “Clean me up.” She nodded, slathering his crotch with her tongue, licking up all the cum and sweat on it.

Cum shot between Cynthia’s tits and into her mouth. She spat the first few ropes out, but before she could do the same to the last ones, she got kicked onto her back by the soldier cumming, annoyed that she was wasting his cum. Lucina got pushed onto her back as well as soon as she finished cleaning up that mammoth dick.

The sisters got on their knees, now right next to one another. Lucina noticed Cynthia’s open mouth with cum gathered up on her tongue and quickly took advantage, kissing her fiercely. She used her tongue to gather some of the cum from Cynthia’s mouth, making sure to do it as sloppily as possible. The soldiers reacted as positively to that as she had expected, cheering and shouting “slut” at them.

Cynthia licked Lucina’s cheek, leaving it slick with her spit as the elder sister brought her hand down to her sopping wet cunt and began fingering herself. The two kept kissing, their tongues wrestling between their mouths for the soldiers to see. Spit dripped down on the ground below, and eventually they stopped, realizing that the men were all jerking off to the sight of them.

“They’re sisters, right?”

“Yeah. Runs in the family.”

“Fuck, that’s hot! Wish I could knock ‘em both up.”

“Seems the flat-chested one would be fine with that. I could hold down the big-tittied bimbo for you, so long as I get a turn in her cunt.”

All of the dirty talking only served to turn Cynthia and Lucina on even further, and despite their bodies being covered in sweat, they felt ready to keep going for a long time. As they kept kissing, they pressed their bodies against each other. Lucina felt jealous as Cynthia’s fat chest rubbed against her flat one, but she knew that she had her beat in other, more meaningful ways. Experience, for one. She grabbed her sister’s cheek and licked her face from her chin to her mask, even getting a trail of saliva across the cold metal.

Suddenly, the sisters were pulled apart, each thrown onto their asses. The men spread their legs apart wide, and two took position in front of each girl. They both found their pussies jammed with two dicks, stuffing them like turkeys. Cynthia let her tongue loll out of her mouth, looking up at a dick that dripped precum onto her face like a leaky faucet.

Cum splattered across Lucina’s toned stomach. At this point, neither she nor Cynthia could keep track of who was where and how many times anyone had cum, including themselves. Cynthia’s thighs were drenched in her own juices, while Lucina spotted hers on a few cocks. It wasn’t long before cum flooded her pussy once again, and Cynthia’s for the first time that night.

The sisters were shoved together once again. Their bodies pressed against one another just like before, they held hands while looking up at the dozen men who had circled around them, all fervently masturbating to the sight of such cute girls covered in cum. Knowing exactly what to do, Cynthia and Lucina opened wide only seconds before all of the men began cumming.

Cum hit their backs, their asses, their chests, their shoulders and knees, all over them. More than a few men, however, aimed for their faces. Their masks were dripping sperm, making it hard to even see out of them. Their mouths were soon full of the stuff, but they didn’t swallow, instead letting it slowly drip off their tongues. Then, once the men all finished, they put on one last show.

Lucina shoved Cynthia to the ground, kissing her. Cum flowed between their mouths as they passionately made out, feeling a true, if incredibly perverted, sisterly love towards each other. The men whooped and hollered and cheered as the girls rubbed each other all over, swallowing the last of the cum in their mouths. They both then stood up on somewhat shaky legs, holding hands and bowing.

“Well damn, I don’t think we’ve had a night like that since…” The soldier paused. “Ever! Here, lemme grab your payment. Plus a little extra.”

Lucina held her hand out. “Nonsense, sir. This one’s on us. Think of it as gratitude towards the valiant men who keep Ylisse safe.”

“Yeah!” Cynthia exclaimed, grabbing her tits and squeezing them together, making cum ooze out from them. “And if you ever feel like you need some more gratitude, you know how to contact us.” The soldiers cheered once again.

“You bet we will, you fucking whores,” one of the men shouted. “And we’ll knock you up next time, too! It’ll be great for morale!”

Lucina and Cynthia smiled. It had been far too long, but they had finally secured a way to continue their favorite pastime. And the masks had stayed on. Things were good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina and Cynthia have a friendly competition.

Once the Shepherds arrived in Valm, Lucina and Cynthia quickly realized just how much they could take advantage of their current situation. Servicing the guards back in Ylisse was a bit of a hassle, considering they had to wear those ties around their ankles, and the masks just got in the way of the fun of having a fat cock laying on one’s face. But in Valm, less people recognized the two. That meant they could have a lot more fun with far fewer worries.

And so the royal siblings found themselves in a brothel, stripping in a private room, setting their masks in the corner. They got on their knees, each now facing a hole that had been bored into the wall. It wasn’t long before sound could be heard from the other end, followed by a cock pushing its way through Cynthia’s gloryhole, hanging there for her to admire. The hole in front of Lucina was filled only a moment later. The two girls looked at each other one last time, grinned, and got to work sucking cocks.

Lucina gave the best blowjobs - Cynthia knew that. However, they tended to be rather vanilla. At least, for the standards of the perverted sisters, they were. Even now, she was swirling her tongue around the man’s shaft as she slowly bobbed her head back and forth, giving a skilled if somewhat standard blow. Cynthia, on the other hand, liked to make up for her lesser skills with a dash of creativity. She ran her tongue across the bottom of the cock in front of her, moaning a little so that the man on the other side could hear her.

It wasn’t long at all before Lucina got her first cock to cum right down her throat. She swallowed expertly, not wasting a single drop. One point for her. The cock retreated and was almost immediately replaced by another one. It seemed the girls had already attracted lines. Cynthia got a load of cum in her mouth soon after, opting to spit it out to the side.

“Better keep up,” Lucina said, taking the second cock in her mouth and getting to work. Cynthia pouted, putting more effort into her sucking. Her new cock was quite a bit larger than the last one, which made it harder to work with. Still, she tried valiantly to give the best blowjob she could, now knowing that a lackadaisical pace wasn’t going to do her any favors. Lucina took this next dick deep, pushing her head forward as she felt the tip push back towards her throat. It was a skill that Cynthia was highly envious of.

Cynthia pulled back for a moment, intending to take a breath, only for the cock in front of her to twitch before pumping its load across her face. She gasped, closing her eyes and waiting for it to subside. Two points for her, even if she was rather annoyed about the unexpected nature of her success.

“This the one with the big tits?” someone asked from the other side as a new cock entered Cynthia’s gloryhole. “Hey slut, gimme a boobjob,” the man said, his dick already rock hard. She was more than happy to comply, pushing the cock between her tits as she began pumping them up and down. “Fuck,” the man said under his breath. Lucina was in the middle of swallowing her second load when another cock came through her gloryhole fast enough to poke her cheek. She frowned, giving the tip a few licks before going straight to deepthroating it.

Cynthia was doing all the work in her titjob, letting the man on the other side of the wall take it easy. Meanwhile, Lucina wasn’t giving her customer any time to thrust himself, sucking him with intense speed, not wanting her sister to create too much of a lead. She pulled her head back so she was sucking just the tip before wrapping her hand around his shaft and pumping it hard. The man on the other side cried out in pleasant surprise, shooting his load into her mouth. Once again, she swallowed dutifully.

Cum coated Cynthia’s breasts as she finished off her third customer with a satisfied grin. She looked to Lucina, only to get a confusing shake of the head as a response. “Remember,” Lucina said as she returned her attention to the new cock in front of her, “you have to use your mouth for the point. Guess you missed out.”

“Darnit!” Cynthia whined, this time remembering to suck the cock in front of her. The one in her mouth this time was shockingly long, and the man it belonged to wanted to make good use of that, shoving his way into her throat. She gagged on it but didn’t pull away, not wanting to upset the customer. Thankfully, her deepthroating got her an orgasm much sooner than expected. Once the man pulled out, she wiped some stray spit off her lips, taking a deep breath. “I will never understand how you can do that,” she told Lucina, who merely shrugged.

Two hefty cocks entered the gloryholes, giving both sisters plenty to work with. They quickly theorized they must’ve belonged to twins, considering how uncanny the resemblance was. Not only that, but they both had startling stamina, forcing the girls to put all their effort into their blowjobs even as the men pounded them with plenty of strength. When they finally came, it was practically simultaneous, with thick ropes of hot cum filling their mouths. They had definitely been the best cocks the girls had gotten to enjoy so far.

The next few cocks were standard affairs, not taking too long to finish off. However, in the middle of blowing what Lucina thought was a regular customer, she heard a familiar voice come from behind the wall. “Damn, this is heavenly…” Her eyes went wide as she recognized Inigo as the guy she was in the middle of blowing. What the hell was he doing here!? Cynthia soon realized that Inigo wasn’t the only Shepherd that was enjoying the gloryhole. She could hear the distinct grunting of Frederick as he facefucked her with his gigantic dick. At that point, neither of the girls felt like stopping. If anything, the haze of lust that clouded their minds made blowing their comrades sound immensely appealing.

Henry’s telltale giggle echoed from behind the wall as a shockingly massive cock presented itself to Lucina. She fondled it for a while before lathering the tip with her tongue, knowing that he wasn’t the type to enjoy regular things, blowjobs included. Sure enough, her tactics got quite a few moans out of him, and it wasn’t long at all before he showed that he had a massive load to match the size of his dick.

Cynthia rolled her eyes as Vaike began bragging about how big his cock was. He kept talking about how “The Vaike ain’t no slouch,” even though she quickly proved that he had no stamina to speak of whatsoever. He came in less than a minute, in fact. He hurried off before anyone could point out that fact, and right after him was a far more appealing cock to suck for Cynthia. Stahl’s massive appetite clearly had its benefits, as he had the strength and stamina to brutally pound her face with his thick dick, turning her on immensely. She couldn’t help but bring a hand back to her fat ass, rubbing her pussy.

Lucina, now enthusiastically sucking Gerome off, began pinching her nipples, moaning loudly. Realizing that her moans were greatly turning him on, she began humming with his dick in her mouth, sending vibrations running up his shaft. “Fuck, fuck…” he muttered as he gave a few rough thrusts. Lucina pulled back, letting his cum cover her face.

At some point, Lucina was pretty sure she blew Kellam, but the more she tried to remember, the less confidence she had in recalling if that had actually happened. She did, however, remember sucking off her cousin, Owain. After all, it was hard to ignore him bragging about his legendary cock. She barely stopped herself from bursting into laughter when he came, shouting, “Taste my mighty load!” Yarne was just adorable, making high pitched moans as Cynthia teased him with her tongue. His cum tasted strangely like carrots, which Cynthia passed off as probably a mere coincidence.

After a little longer, the cocks stopped coming. The girls both let out a sigh of relief, happy they had reached the end. “So, how many points did you get?” Lucina asked.

“Erm…” Cynthia chuckled nervously, scratching her head. “I forgot. Sorry.”

Lucina smiled. “Don’t worry. I forgot as well. I suppose we’ll just have to share the victory for today.” But right before the girls could get up, one final cock jammed its way through Lucina’s gloryhole, barely even fitting. The sisters marveled at the size of it for a few moments before Lucina got to work, opening wide to accommodate its girth. Neither of them could believe just how big that dick was, and Cynthia found herself growing jealous of her sister for getting to enjoy it all on her own.

“Oh, why did I let Robin rope me into this…” the man from the other side asked, making Lucina stop quite suddenly. Both she and Cynthia recognized that voice instantly, and for a few seconds, they felt their hearts sink into their stomachs. It was their father. “Something wrong back there?” Chrom asked, reminding them that he was still expecting service.

Then, Lucina and Cynthia felt their spirits lifted as they realized that Chrom had no idea who they were. All he knew was that there were two lovely ladies sucking cocks for cheap, and that all of the other Shepherds had left completely satisfied. The sisters nodded at one another as Cynthia scooted up next to Lucina. “Very sorry, sir,” Cynthia said in a high-pitched voice. “We’ll get right on that!” She and Lucina then began to both lick his dick, getting a surprised moan from him in response.

“I’m not gonna get charged double for this, right?” Chrom asked, though he didn’t seem to particularly care about the price at that point. Cynthia took her turn trying to fit her father’s fat dick into her mouth, managing to go a few inches before she started to gag on it. She had never thought about it, but she supposed it made sense that the Exalt would be blessed with such a hefty cock. Lucina gave the shaft a few pumps with her hands before taking it back into her mouth, swallowing a little more than she had last time.

Chrom seemed to grow tired of the girls taking control, suddenly thrusting hard just as Cynthia had put her lips back over his tip. At least five solid inches of meat jammed its way back to her throat, making her eyes bulge out in shock. Lucina took advantage of her weakened state, starting to finger her pussy just to make things harder on her. He started brutally facefucking her, giving her no time to pull back or even breathe. “Fuck, fuck! Oh fuck, I’m gonna...shit, fuck!”

Lucina pulled Cynthia back just in time for their father to reach his orgasm, growling in satisfaction as countless ropes of cum covered their faces. It was staggering just how much he had stored up in those balls of his. Not only that, but his cum was thicker than anything they had seen all day. They enjoyed a half a minute of nonstop cum before he finally finished, taking a few heavy breaths. “You’ve got good sluts here,” he called out to the owner of the brothel, pulling his trousers back up and leaving. They couldn’t help but giggle upon hearing that. Little did he know that his daughters were in the middle of passionately making out, swapping his cum between their mouths and fingering each other.

“Luci,” Cynthia said breathlessly, “I’ve got an idea.”

“I’ve got one too,” Lucina said, smirking. They both knew they were thinking of the same exact thing. It was high time that they properly introduced their favorite pastime to their father, now knowing just how good he was. They continued their fervent sex, hooked on the idea of feeling their father’s fat cock in their snatches. It wasn’t long before they reached their own orgasms, crying out in joy before collapsing into a sweaty heap. “I love you, Cynthia,” Lucina said, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek.

“Love you too, Luci,” Cynthia said in-between deep breaths, groping Lucina’s ass. They kissed once more, overjoyed that they could spend time together like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


	3. Chapter 3

For the people of Ylisse, seeing an end to the Valmese war was a sigh of relief, a reason to finally look forward to peace. But for those in the know, it was a sign that more strife was on the horizon. Lucina knew never to get too comfortable. Something horrible could be just on the horizon, and with that expectation, she always was prepared. So even after she was supposed to give up fighting, she knew there was more work to be done.

Cynthia wasn’t so keen on returning to fighting. She just wanted peace and comfort. But she trusted her sister, and knew she would follow her to the ends of the earth. So when Lucina wanted to go undercover in Plegia, Cynthia came right along. Of course, they knew they couldn’t tell anyone about their mission, for fear of a spy finding out. As such, they had to essentially disappear. It hurt to do so, but it had to be done.

It had been a month since then, and they were on the verge of success. They had successfully established themselves as war orphans working as prostitutes in a Plegian border town. Lucina had become Dusk, and Cynthia had become Dawn. Both dyed their hair to a brown not too dissimilar to their mother’s. Both wore a triangle-shaped cloth to conceal Lucina’s brand, each on the opposite eye, and an anklet to cover up Cynthia’s.

As the sun was setting, the sisters were lounging in the front room of the whorehouse they had come to call home for the past month, serving as eye candy for any prospective customers. The pickings for the day had been slim, so they were mostly chatting with the other prostitutes about town gossip. It was idle conversation for others, but for Dusk and Dawn, it was important intel gathering.

The boss of the establishment, a big, scary woman named Aline, walked over to the sisters. “Get to room C, right now. You have a distinguished guest coming, a dignitary, and you are to serve him however he asks. If I hear even one complaint from him, I’ll throw you both to the street. Got it?” She was lying, of course - these mysterious sisters had proven invaluable, attracting all sorts of customers thanks to their perversion. Still, it wouldn’t do to show favoritism or weakness. Strength was how Aline had stayed in charge for decades.

Dusk and Dawn nodded, hurrying over to room C. Inside was the standard VIP setup, with a plush bed and a dinner table holding a pitcher of wine and a roast duck. Cynthia walked over to the pitcher, pulling out a small vile from between her breasts. She then uncorked it and emptied its contents into the pitcher. Though the mixture had a bitter tinge, the wine would cover that up with no problem. She opened a nearby window and tossed the now empty vial as hard as she could. She could hear it shatter, bringing a grin to her face. After that, she shut and locked the window before drawing the heavy curtains over it.

Just in time, too; the door to the room opened, and in stepped the dignitary. Lucina and Cynthia turned to him and gave their standard smiles. “Hello, good sir,” Lucina said, putting on the role of the seductress. “We’re pleased to hear you’ve chosen us.” It was undoubtable; this was the dignitary they were after. A month of intel gathering had told them he was the most important man in the town, and one that was infamous for taking his work with him wherever he went. This could be the big break they needed.

“I heard you two are hot shit now,” the dignitary said, grinning from ear to ear. He was analyzing them too, but not as threats. Rather, his eyes followed along their curves, their assets, everything that he would use for his evening of leisure. “Takes a lot to impress Aline of all people.”

“Oh, you’re too kind,” Lucina said, forcing herself to smile.

“Hmph! We’re even better than what you’ve heard!” Cynthia put her hands on her hips. Lucina envied her sister; while she had to play the role of the temptress, ever so aloof, Cynthia had put on the persona of a bit of a brat. She got to speak her mind a little more often. “If you don’t believe us, we can show you…”

The dignitary laughed. “Oh, I believe you. But why don’t you show me anyways?” He beckoned them over, and they obliged. Each sister pressed against one of his sides, rubbing their barely-clothed bodies against him. All that really stopped them from being nude were silken face coverings and wonderfully soft clothes that looked more like undergarments, albeit with a desert flair, leaving just enough up to the imagination. Honestly, the sisters were impressed by the clothing. Perhaps they’d put it to use once their job was done.

Two pairs of hands went to work, running over the dignitary’s body. He was hardened, a clear war vet, but his recent years in administration had softened him up a bit, mainly in his slightly bulging gut. Not a bad sight at all, but they had seen better. That didn’t stop them from buttering him up, however. “Oh my, these muscles!” Cynthia gently squeezed his arms. “Oh, I could play with these all day.”

“And what a handsome chin…” Lucina stroked the dignitary’s chin, feeling the bristles of a light stubble that ran from one side of the face to the other. “Mmh, you could cut diamonds with this thing.”

“Trying to butter me up, are we?” The dignitary looked between the two girls.

“Something wrong with that?” Lucina’s hands ran down from his face and to his chest, where she began unbuttoning his shirt. She did it slowly, undoing one button, pulling the fabric apart, and then going to the next at a methodical pace.

Cynthia, meanwhile, kept feeling all over his body. But while it looked like nothing more than idle groping, she was really feeling around for anything he had on him. Jewelry in a pocket, coins in another, and in the breast pocket...there it was. Documents. She could feel them crumpling against her touch. She only felt them as long as she needed in order to confirm them. A quick peek into the pocket, and the Plegian National Stamp let her know they were important.

The dignitary passively pushed the sisters away from him, and for a moment Cynthia was worried she had been too obvious. But instead, he walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of wine. “I heard you two aren’t afraid of some ‘sisterly bonding.’ Get to it. I want a view to get hard to.”

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation. Lucina and Cynthia looked at each other, nodded, and embraced, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lucina rubbed her sister’s shoulder blades while Cynthia focused on her sister’s thighs, squeezing and grabbing them. Their tongues danced as they indulged in each other’s all too familiar taste. Lucina’s hands drifted down to undo Cynthia’s top, exposing her chest. If there was one thing that would never change, it would be Lucina’s jealousy of her sister’s far bigger bust.

Cynthia liked teasing her sister about this jealousy, but decided now wasn’t a good time. Above all else, they had to keep the dignitary placated so he wouldn’t leave before the spiked wine did its work. By the time Cynthia’s top had fallen, he had already downed half his glass. He set the wine down so he could take off what was obviously a wedding ring. “Oh my, sir,” Lucina said with a giggle. “I wonder what lovely lady has the honor of being your bride.”

“I don’t need the sass, cunt.” The dignitary undid his trousers and let them drop, following suit with his smallclothes. Lucina found herself unable to look at him at the moment, infuriated by the idea of this cretin so freely cheating on his unknowing wife. She snapped her head back to look at Cynthia, her long, full ponytail swinging along with her. Cynthia’s look was cautious, knowing Lucina’s temper was starting to fail her. Her eyes said,  _ Luci, keep your cool. _ And so Lucina obliged, swallowing the bile she wanted to desperately to fling at the man.

However, their guest wasn’t going to make it easy for Lucina to stay calm. “Don’t try anything funny, got it? I’ve dealt with stupid whores who think they can rob me. My men outside the door’ll grab you if I say so. And know I’ve got the power to keep you somewhere dark and dank for a long time.” He sat down, pointing at Cynthia. “You, big titted one. Cmere.”

“Dawn,” Cynthia said, walking over.

“Does it look like I give a shit?” He patted his leg, motioning for her to kneel in front of her. “Gods, you Ylissean girls have such big tits. Makes me think of switching sides.” He laughed uproariously at his own joke as Cynthia silently got to work, sandwiching his dick between her breasts and sliding them up and down.

Lucina was content to stand and watch, but the dignitary soon beckoned her over as well. “See that duck? Get me a thick piece.” Lucina leaned over the table and ripped off a wing, handing it to the dignitary. “Thank you. Alright big tits, get off.” He nudged Cynthia away with his foot. “Washing board, start sucking.” That nearly made Lucina sock the man right then and there. Instead, she clenched one hand into a fist behind her back and knelt down.

At least the man’s cock was rather respectable. Enough to satisfy most women, though for two sisters who had seen more dicks than many would in a lifetime, it was merely above average. It was rock-hard at this point, thanks to Cynthia’s work. Lucina took the tip in her mouth and moved down, closing her eyes to help her focus. She was glad her hair was tied behind her head so she wouldn’t have to worry about it getting in her face. She’d gotten the idea after seeing Cynthia, wearing a braid during their time undercover, was having such an easy time with blowjobs of her own.

Cynthia was roughly grabbed by the dignitary and pulled against him. He held out the piece of duck to her. “Nothing beats getting fed by a fine slut like yourself, am I right?” Cynthia took the food and slowly pushed it to his mouth. He bit down and tore out a chunk of meat, chowing down. “Honestly, the food here is better than the girls! And that’s saying something.” Cynthia rubbed his shoulder with one hand while continuing to feed him with the other.

The dignitary idly thrust his hips, but Lucina still had to do most of the work, bobbing her head up and down on his dick. She purred quietly, giving his cock some soft vibrations for added enjoyment. He was clearly enjoying it, grinning from ear to ear whenever he wasn’t chowing down.

Cynthia slid her hand from the dignitary’s shoulder over to his back, kneading his shoulder blades. She wasn’t exactly a professional masseuse, but she had picked up some good techniques over the years. A good massage helped muscle fatigue after all, and that was an important skill to have in a war.

“Ah, fuck!” The dignitary thrust one last time as he emptied his first load into Lucina’s mouth. “Don’t swallow. Good sisters share, after all.” Lucina nodded, pulling her head back and standing up. Straddling one of her legs over the man’s lap, she leaned over to Cynthia and kissed her, letting her have some of his cum.

The sisters made sure that the dignitary could see their tongues swapping spit and seed while they rubbed their legs against him. “Alright,” the man said, “washing board, go get that bucket.” He pointed to the corner where a bucket of water sat. Lucina didn’t question him, heading over as Cynthia kept rubbing herself against him. The dignitary grabbed the last bits of duck from Cynthia’s hand and set it on the table.

When Lucina handed the dignitary the bucket, he hurled some of the water within right into her and Cynthia’s faces. They sputtered and coughed, stunned by the sudden douse of cold. “You thought I was gonna kiss either of you with my cum in your mouths? I’m not a shameless slut like either of you.” He grabbed Lucina and hoisted her onto his lap, facing him. “I’ve heard your pussy’s supposed to be nice and tight, despite how many dicks you’ve taken. Let’s put that to the test.

Lucina and the dignitary locked lips as she adjusted herself so his cock was rubbing against her snatch. Then, taking a deep breath, she pushed him into her. All the foreplay she had to endure had left her all hot and bothered, so just getting his cock in her was enough to make her moan into his mouth.

While the two of them got to it, thrusting against each other with carnal hunger, Cynthia returned to massaging the dignitary’s back, making sure to press her chest against him as well. She peppered kisses along his neck, humming quietly. But while she was gentle and kind, the dignitary was plowing into Lucina’s pussy with a rough, frenetic speed. He broke the kiss with her, leaving a strand of saliva connecting their lips. Then he went down to her chest, putting his teeth around one of her nipples and biting playfully.

As much as Cynthia thought the dignitary to be a disgusting man, she felt jealous towards Lucina, who rode his cock with glee. He was certainly no slouch. Cynthia bit her lip as she watched, losing focus on the massage she was supposed to be giving. He didn’t seem to mind, too busy pounding Lucina’s tight pussy. Not satisfied with their current pace, he grabbed Lucina by her wide hips and started lifting her up and slamming her down.

This caught Lucina by surprise, and resulted in her cool demeanor starting to crack. “Fuck! Oh, fuck! Just like that, harder!” she cried out, desperately kissing the man. He had stopped biting her nipple and instead was licking all over her breasts. “Oh, I can’t take it! I’m gonna cum!” She screamed once more, her whole body jolted by pleasure as her juices coated his cock.

However, the dignitary hadn’t hit his own orgasm yet. Seeing that Lucina was going to be far less active now that she was basking in the afterglow, he casually lifted her off his cock and tossed her onto the floor. It was a shock to her system, and she seriously considered beating him senseless, but by keeping her face to the ground, she managed to hide her fury.

The dignitary stood up from his chair and turned to face Cynthia. “Lean against the wall with your hands against it,” he ordered. “Now.” Cynthia modded, walking to the closest side of the room and bending over, sticking her plump ass out for him. “Fuck, look at that thing.” He grabbed both cheeks and began roughly squeezing and kneading them. “You’ve got tits, you’ve got an ass; I can’t believe it took me this long to try you out.” He moved closer to her, slapping his throbbing cock against her ass before securing it snugly in her asscrack.

“Now, what hole to pick? That tight pussy, or that tempting asshole?” The dignitary rubbed his cock between the two holes, teasing Cynthia, who was able to take it without much complaint. “Well, I already got a taste of some pussy. So how about we go with option B?” Lining up with her pucker, he gave it a few testing nudges before finally getting his cockhead in.

It had been a good while since Cynthia had taken anything up the ass; the people of this down were painfully vanilla in comparison to her and Lucina. So getting such a fat dick was both a welcome return as well as a reminder of how out of practice she was in that department. Every thrust felt as amazing as it did painful. Uncaring of her pain, the dignitary kept up his rough thrusting, occasionally spanking her for good measure.

As that was going on, Lucina snuck over to the table, where she saw that the dignitary’s wine glass was now empty. One part of her wanted the sedative to kick in quickly so they could grab the information and finally leave, but another part wanted just as much for him to stay awake long enough to fuck her like that.

Just as Cynthia was starting to get a good handle on her position, the dignitary grabbed her by the waist and forced her to stand. He pulled out of her asshole, spun her around, and slammed her back against the wall hard enough to make the whole wall shake. Then, without a second wasted, he pushed right back into her pucker, going even faster than before. His lips latched on to one of her tits, sucking it hard. Lucina sat on one of the chairs, pushing two fingers into her pussy as she watched.

The dignitary brought his head up to meet Cynthia’s before giving her cheek a slow, long lick. “Maybe I should just buy you two for myself. Keep you in my office, sucking my cock under the table while I work. Two little Ylissean whores working solely for my pleasure would be perfect!” By this point, Cynthia’s moans had become loud enough to be heard from outside the private room.

But just like with Lucina, the dignitary threw Cynthia off his cock and onto the floor before he could cum. Lucina rushed over to her sister, making sure she was okay. “Alright sluts,” he said, walking to the table and sitting back down. “Kneel and get working. Both of you.” Cynthia and Lucina scurried over to him and got to work. Lucina went for his cock, swirling her tongue around the shaft, while Cynthia licked his balls, cupping them in her hands. He couldn’t help but grin at the sight of these two whores fawning over his dick like it was the greatest thing they had ever seen. “Now, I think I’d like some input from you two. Where should I cum? In one of your filthy mouths? Give you both a good faceful? Or maybe shoot a couple ropes over this one’s fat tits.” He looked at Cynthia.

The sisters briefly looked at each other. The dignitary wanted them to fight over who was going to get his cum, but he didn’t know just how close their bond was. They weren’t going to squabble over something they could just as easily share. So they looked back up at him and each said, “Both of us!”

“Really, now?” The dignitary raised an eyebrow. “Sharing is caring, I suppose. You two are such nice sisters, splitting my cum. I’m sure your parents must be so proud.” It was meant as a jab, but he had no idea. Sumia was the one who had introduced them to this perverted form of family love, back in their original timeline. And Chrom, well...he may not have known, but he already gave them a good taste of his royal cum. Their greatest regret was that they never got the chance to do anything with him in their original timeline, thanks to the constant war and strife. But regardless, they still had big plans for him.

Still, not everything was from the family. Olivia had given them lessons in exotic dancing, and Inigo taught them how to deal with annoying perverts. They knew this routine like the back of their hands. Going in for the kill, they both started licking his shaft together, tongues sliding all over it and each other’s.

“Ah, fuck!” The dignitary cried out, his body tensing. A second later, it finally came; a massive load of spunk, delivered rope by rope across the sisters’ faces. As he came, they turned to each other and kissed, swapping his cum from mouth to mouth. As his orgasm died down, he leaned back in his chair, sighing. “You two have to be the filthiest sluts I’ve seen. War orphans are always the best fucks. Nothing to lose, after all. I bet that’s true with the both of you, huh? Be honest, did you start fucking each other for money before or after your parents got killed?”

The passionate kiss was soured by the dignitary’s disgusting remarks. The girls pulled away and stood up, looking away so he couldn’t see the contempt in their expressions. “Aw, what’s the matter?” he asked, standing up. “Don’t tell me  _ that’s _ what set you off. After all the gross shit you’ve done, some hurt feelings are your turnoff? C’mon, just…” He stopped, blinking. “Just...huh…” His hand drifted to his forehead. “Whew, got dizzy standing up so fast...maybe I’d better sit back down…”

The dignitary never made it to the chair. His eyes closed, and a moment later, he collapsed face-down on the floor. Lucina and Cynthia could barely contain their excitement. “Yes!” Cynthia whispered. “Finally, that piece of trash passed out. How does a guy like that have so much stamina?”

“I’ve no idea,” Lucina said with a shrug before spitting onto the unconscious man. “Scum. I hope you rot.”

“Remember Luci, we’re just here to--”

Lucina interrupted. “Get the papers, yes, I know. Come on.” They squatted over the dignitary and turned him over onto his back. “Gods, he’s heavy,” Lucina grunted.

“It’s such a shame,” Cynthia said with a sigh. “I didn’t even get to cum.”

Lucina smiled, moving back and setting her hand on Cynthia’s back. “Then you look for the documents, and I’ll help you out. Sound fair?”

“Jeez, this is just so you can get out of searching.” Cynthia sighed again. “Alright, then. But make it quick; we don’t know when his guards might check in on us.”

“It’ll be quick. Promise.” Lucina slid her hand down Cynthia’s back and between her legs, finding her pussy. “How wet you are, sister dearest.” She didn’t bother with any foreplay, instead getting straight to the good stuff, shoving three fingers into Cynthia’s pussy.

“F-fuck,” Cynthia whispered, searching through the dignitary’s jacket pockets. “Just like that, Luci. Oh, I need this so bad.”

“I know you do. How about, once we get back to Ylisse, we spend some time in a hot spring. Just the two of us.”

“That sounds lovely,” Cynthia said. “F-faster, please. I need to cum!”

Lucina slipped a fourth finger in and hurried her pace. Cynthia was so wrapped up in the pleasure that she found it hard to focus on looking for the documents. Still, she persevered, and just as she reached her climax, she pulled the documents out from the dignitary’s jacket. “Fuck! Oh, fuck…” She gasped, closing her eyes tight and riding the high of her orgasm. “I found the papers...fuck...that was so good…”

“I’m glad you thought so,” Lucina said, pulling out of Cynthia’s pussy. She sucked her sister’s juices off her hand, finger by finger. “Mmh, you taste as wonderful as always.” With her dry hand, she took the papers from Cynthia and skimmed through them. “This is it. Reports on confidential troop movements across the border. Gaius’s intel was right, they’re definitely planning something.”

“Remind me to buy him a bag of candy when we get back,” Cynthia said, standing up. She walked over to the pile of their discarded clothes, grabbing hers and tossing the rest at Lucina. Before they got dressed, Cynthia took a deep breath and shouted, “Somebody help!”

The guards burst into the room, seeing their boss laying on the floor. Cynthia put on the facade of a clueless bimbo. “Oh my gods, what happened? Did he get too tired? I mean, he already came four times, but I didn’t realize it took so much out of him!” Lucina tried not to giggle at the idea that he could actually last that long. “Is he gonna be okay? Omigosh, he’s not dead, is he?”

One of the guards got down and checked the dignitary’s pulse. “He’s fine, just unconscious.”

Lucina grinned. “I guess we really took it out of him. I think that’s a win.” The guards looked away from them, awkward about the situation. “Hey, mister! When he wakes up, can you tell him we wish him the best! He was a great patron.”

“Um, yeah,” the guard said, “sure.”

“Thanks, you’re a sweetheart.” Lucina walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek. She didn’t wait to see his embarrassed reaction, instead getting redressed to regain some semblance of modesty walking out the door with Cynthia close behind, who had stuffed the paperwork between her tits. They made sure to get properly cleaned up, not wanting to cause a scene after they had already accomplished their mission. The last thing they needed was to be noticed now.

By sundown, the sisters were already out of town and on their way back to Ylisse. “Well, I think we can safely say mission accomplished.” Lucina looked at Cynthia, smiling. “Don’t you think so, Dawn?”

Cynthia giggled. “Mission accomplished indeed, Dusk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


End file.
